Inuyasha AND Twilight on AIM
by knucklesnoodle77
Summary: Chat. Twilight. Inuyasha. AIM. Sango pooping. Kohaku singing randomly. Sesshomaru singing hannah montana. Edward collects barbies. Edward did not know barbie had boobies. Emmet is jealous of Edwards barbies....and so much more! Read on to find out!R
1. The weirdness begins!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight

Inuyasha has logged in.

Sango has logged in.

Sesshomaru has logged in.

Bella has logged in.

Edward has died.

Edward: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!

Inuyasha: I'm a smex-eh beast! Oh yeah!

Sesshomaru: Work it! Work it!

Sango: AHHHHHH!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Bella: Uh…..ok…?

Edward: EDWARDO LOVES YOU! YES HE DOES! WORK IT INU! WORK IT! ALRIGHT! EDWARDO IS HAPPY! YES HE IS!

Jakken has logged on.

Jakken: I am hot! Oooo sizzle, sizzle, burn! I am on fire baby! PART-Y! OH YEAH! ALRIGHT!

Sesshomaru kills Bella.

Sesshomaru: THAT'S FOR STEALING MY COOKIES!

Harry Potter has logged on.

Harry Potter (with his normal british accent): Shake it. Shake it. Shake it real good.

Bella: HARRY! HE'S ALIVE!

Harry: Oh, I thought this was a party and I though you were dead.

Bella: Oh, I am dead. *dies*……..*again*

Inuyasha: DADDY!

Harry: Get off me beast! I am not your dady! NO! NO!

Harry Potter was disconnected.

Inuyasha: That wasn't daddy! That was Moldy-Voldy!

Harry Potter: ALAS! FOILED AGAIN! I WILL GET YOU MUTT! AND YOUR LITTLE DOG TOO! Wait….thats you!

Sango: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Edwardina (Girl Edward): Hello Daddy-kins! (little girl voice)

Harry Potter: I'm not your daddy.

Edwardina grows a demon head and fangs and horns and flames surround her.

Edwardina: YES U ARE! I WANT MY DADDY!

Edwardina randomly dies.

Edward: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE………….AGAIN!

Sango: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bella: OMG SANGO'S DYING! WAIT……AREN'T I DEAD?

(Me: Watever!)

Sango: EXCUSE ME?! For your information I was pooping!

Everyone signs off.


	2. barbie!

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot last time…I do not own Harry potter or anything else.

Edward logs in.

Emmett logs in.

Inuyasha logs in.

Edward: Guess what I got!

Emmett: WHAT?

Edward: Barbie's dreamhouse! :D

Inuyasha: NO…..!

Edward: YUP! :D

Emmett: I am like soooo jealous…..

Sango logs in.

Sango: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Edward: Are you pooping again?

Sango: NO! I'M SCARED OF BARBIE'S!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome logs in.

Kagome: I'm a fairy princess……O.O……..and I'm married to Shippo…….O.O

Inuyasha: WAT?

Kagome: Apparently I was SERIOUSLY drunk last night….O.O

Sango: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Emmett: What now?!

Sango: I'm pooping! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I'm scared of fairy princess's and shippo! HOLD ME!!!!

Edward: BARBIE'S DROWNING! BARBIE NOOOOOOO!!

Inuyasha: NO! NOT BARBIE! ANYTHING BUT BARBIE!

EDWARD: OMG x1000!

Emmett: WHAT???

Edward: Barbie has boobies…….O.O….

Kagome: NO WAY! O.O

Inuyasha: I thought all your other barbie's had boobies too…..

Emmett: You hav other Barbies???

Edward: I collect them! I hav over 2500 barbies!!

Sango disconnects everyone.


	3. Sesshomaru vs Kohaku? SINGING!

Sesshomaru logs in.

Inuyasha logs in.

Sesshomaru: You get the beeeessst of both worlds!

Inuyasha: OMG! YOU CAN SING?

Sesshomaru: My album "Pretty Pretty Princess" just came out!

Inuyasha: O.O

*Sesshomaru is suddenly skipping through a meadow of flowers swaying his arms and body*

Sesshomaru (singing):

Edward Cullen got barbie's dreamhouse!

Emmett was jealous!

Sango is screaming!

And Kagome is a fairy princess!

Sango's scared of fairy princess's and

Kagome married shippo!

Sango's scared of shippo!

No one's holding Sango!

Barbie is drowning and

Edward discovered her boobies!

Sango is pooping,

And bella died like four times!

Harry potter is moldy-voldy

Jakken is weird

And I am singing!

Woohoooooo

oooOOOoooo

oooOOOoooo

oooOOOoooo

ooooooo……..

Inuyasha: I HATE U BROTHER! YUR NO BROTHER OF MINE!

Ssshomaru: INUYASHA NOOO!

Inuyasha: You're geeky! And you smell like cheese!

Sesshomaru: NOT CHEESE!

*Kohaku comes out of nowhere and starts singing*

Kohaku (singing):

Die!

I'd wish you'd die!

Die!

You left me to DIE!

The blood was pouring

And I was….

Slipping away….

Die!  
I'd wish you'd die!

Die!

You left me to DIE!

OOOOoooo

OOOooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Just walk away!

I see your face,

Hiding in the crowd…

OOO…

OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooo!!!

DIE!!!!!!!!!!

*Inuyasha and Sesshomaru immediately sign off*

Creepy…

Kohaku: What? Where'd they go?


	4. Edwarda Hannah Montana fan?

Disclaimer: I forgot that last time to add this but…I do not own Hannah Montana. Or Three Days Grace. Or the Killers.

Sesshomaru logged in.

Kohaku logged in.

Jasper logged in.

Sesshomaru: So Kohaku….,what was up with your song?

Kohaku: u mean DIE? Yeah….its an original……I'm like a HUGE Hannah Montana fan you know! It'dedicated to her….

Edward logged in.

Edward: BUT I AM THE #1 HANNAH MONTANA FAN!

Kohaku: NO YOUR NOT!

Edward: REALLY? CHECK IT:

Every time we lie awake,

After every hit we take,

Every feeling that I get,

But I still don't miss you yet!

Every roommate kept awake,

By every sigh and scream we make,

All the feelings that I get,

But I still don't miss you yet!

Only when I stop to think about it…

I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!

WHY DO I LOVE YOU?

I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!

WHY DO I LOVE YOU?

Kohaku: That's not Hannah Montana! That's Three Day's Grace!

(Me: MY ALL TIME FAVORITE BAND!)

Edward: No….it's Hannah Montana!

Sesshomaru:

We haven't met  
And thats okay  
'cuz you will be asking for me one day  
Don't want to wait  
In line  
The moment is mine beleive me  
Don't close your eyes  
Cuz it's a chance worth takin'  
And I think that I can shake you  
I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad  
It's everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gunna get what I deserve  
I got nerve (I got I got I got)  
Electrified I'm on a wire  
Getting together we're on fire  
What I said you heard  
Now I got you spinning  
Don't close you're mind  
The words I use are open  
And I think that I can show you  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink  
It's every thing I see  
Every part of me  
Gunna get I what I deserve  
I got...  
I got nerve..

Jasper: Yes…yes you do…..and that last one proved it!

Kohaku: O.O

Edward: O.O

Inuyasha logged in.

Inuyasha: O.O

Edward: What band is that from?

Kohaku: -.-……hannah Montana idiot……

Edward: No…it was probably the Killers…or Three Days Grace!

Jasper: It's Hannah Montana….

Edward: No it's not! I would know! I'm her #1 fan!

Sesshomaru: I LOVE YOU EDWARD!

…….

…….

……….

….

Jasper: Uh…..awkward…?

Kohaku: Yeah…?

Kohaku logged off.

Jasper logged off.

Edward: I LOVE U HANNAH MONTANA!!!!

Barbie: You're….cheating on me……for Hannah Montana…..?!

Edward: BARBIE?! NO! ITS NOT WAT IT LOOKS LIKE!

Barbie: JERK!

Barbie logged off.

Edward: BARBIE!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshomaru: Love is harsh bro…..love is harsh….

Edward: I'M NOT YOU'RE BROTHER!!!

Edward: BARBIE!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!1

Edward logged off.

Sesshomaru is in shock.

Sesshomaru: He's…not my brother?

Sesshomaru: MY WHOLE LIFE IS A LIE!!!!

Sesshomaru disconnects himself.


	5. Edwards Killer New Screen Name

Disclaimer I do not own Yoda.

CrazedHannahMontanaFanGirl logged on.

Sango logged on.

Jasper logged on.

Emmett logged on.

Bella logged on.

Harry potter logged on.

Jasper: CrazedHannahMontanaFanGirl? Edward?

CrazedHannahMontanaFanGirl: Check out my killer new screen name! Awesome, right? Yeah, I know!

Jasper: -.-……you've completely lost it…

Harry Potter: I. AM. A. SMEX. IE. BEAST. SLAP IT. SLAP IT GIRL. I KNOW YOU WANT TO. OH YES. OH YES. I. AM. THE. ULTIMATE. SMEX. IE. BEST. EAT MY BEHIND EDWARD CULLEN! ROCK MY SCIZZORS SESSHOMARU! I BEAT U. YES. YES. YES. YES .YES.

*BREAKING NEWS! Extra! Extra! Harry Potter is the new ultimate smexie beast!*

Jasper: Am I the only sane person here?

Yoda logged on.

Yoda: Yes Jasper you are. FIND YOUR DESTINY JASPER! YOU ARE CHOSEN! MWAH. HA. HA. HA. HAAAAAAaaaaaa…..*choke* *choke* *cough* *cough*

Jasper: What the heck?! Yoda!? You're insane!

Yoda: WELL! If you think you're better at this job! YOU TRY BEING YODA! YODA….OUT!

Yoda logged off.

Jasper: Okaayy….?

Sango: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh………………………………………………………who wants a soda?

Sango logged off.

Bella: You're the greatest Hannah Montana fan girl Edward!

CrazedHannahMontanaFanGirl: Thanks Bell….you are my beauty…and I am your beast!

*Edward and Bella make out*

CrazedHannahMontanaFanGirl logged off.

Bella logged off.

Harry: WELL IT LOOKS LIKE ITS JUST YOU AND ME? You want to touch it! You know you do! Go on! Go on! Touch it! Touch it! Touch-

Jasper: Oh, shut up already!

Jasper sighs off.

Harry: ….DANCE PARTY!

*Hamsters come out of nowhere and the room turns in a disco dance floor and harry and the hamsters start dancing*

Harry: Work it Hammies! Work it! Work it!


	6. Sesshomaru's confusement

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

CrazedHannahMontanaFanGirl logged on.

Sesshomaru logged on.

Sesshomaru: Who are you?

CHMFG: NOT TELLING! MWAHAHAA!

Sesshomaru: *GASP*

Sesshomaru: Will you tell me if I give you….._TWO YU-GI-OH CARDS?_

CHMFG: NO.

Sesshomaru: Will you tell me if….I give you…..ONE YU-GI-OH CARD?!

CHMFG: NO.

Sesshomaru: *EVEN BIGGER GASP*

Sesshomaru: Crazed Hannah Montana Fan Girl??? HMMMMMM…….

*Light bulb!*

Sesshomaru: *EVEN BIGGER BIGGER GASP* I know who you are!

CHMFG: WHO?

Sesshomaru: You can't hide from me………………………………………………………………JASPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CHMFG: -.-…………no.

Sesshomaru: Tell me who you are! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!!!!!!

CHMFG: NO.

Sesshomaru: What if I give you cookies?

CHMFG: NO.

Sesshomaru: What if I give you……ZERO YU-GI-OH CARDS!

CHMFG: DEAL!!!!! I'm Edward!

Sesshomaru; OMG!!!!!! REALLY??? I never would have guessed….O.O


	7. Sango and Kagome Panic

Kagome logged on.

Sango logged on.

Sango: Hey kags guess wat??

Kagome: WAT??? O.O

Sango: I'm smoking Cig's…you know what I mean? I'll give you a hint….cigar-ettes..

Kagome:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….SANGO'S ON FIRE!!!!!

Sango: HUH? Kagome save me!!!!

Kagome: AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Sango: AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Kagome: AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sango: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Sango: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sango: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sango: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Kagome: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sango: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Sango & Kagome: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Naraku has a brain! OO

Naraku logged in.

Kagura logged in.

Kohaku logged in.

Naraku: FEAR ME!!!

Kagura: I FEAR YOU!!!

Naraku: *screams like a little girl*

Kagura: What…?

Naraku: OMG! OMG! OMG! It's Kagura! SHE'S SO UGLY! MY EYES ARE BURNING! SOMEONE SAVE ME!

Kagura: -.-

(Kohaku: Okay…? Another reason why Naraku is an insane weirdo….)

Naraku: Who was that?! Was that a voice from the beyond??

Kagura: …?

Naraku: OMG! Jesus…are you speaking to me? Has Jesus contacted me?! God! Can you hear me God?!

Kagura: ….?

(Kohaku: You mean me…?)

Naraku: YES! That voice! Where is it coming from?!

(Kohaku: Uh….um…? [light bulb] Naraku! It is I….uh…um….JESUS!)

Naraku: O.O

Kagura: -.-

(Kohaku: I, Jesus, have contacted you from the beyond!)

Naraku: …O.O

Kagura: …-.-

(Kohaku (Jesus): I need you to…um…uh…tell me your biggest fear!)

Naraku: My biggest fear?

(Kohaku (Jesus): Yes! Your biggest fear! And…darkest secret! Yes!)

Naraku: okay….I'm scared of _brains_…

Kagura: WHAT?!

(Kohaku (Jesus): There is a brain in your head…you do know that right?)

Naraku: OMG! I HAVE A BRAIN IN MY HEAD!

*Naraku starts running around in circles screaming*

Naraku: GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!

Kagura: Wow….that's really pathetic….

(Kohaku: O.O….-.-……?)

Naraku: GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! GET IT-

Kohaku: THAT'S ENOUGH!

Naraku: Sorry…Jesus…..O.O

(Kohaku (Jesus): What is you darkest secret?)

Naraku: That I'm scared of….._brains_…!

(Kohaku: -.-…..Of course…-.-)

Kagura logged off.

Kohaku logged off.

Naraku: Hello? ANYONE? I'm lonely….._I'm scared of loneliness_…!

Naraku logged off.

Naraku: AHH! ITS DARK IN HERE!


	9. Costumes and the Arrest of Sango!

Edward logs in.

Emmett logs in.

Emmett: So Edward, you dropped your screen name?

Edward: Yup….so what were you for Halloween last night Emmett?

Emmett: I was the author, since she's scary enough…

(Me: EXCUSE ME!?)

Edward: I was Hannah Montana!

Emmett: OMG! O.O…..

(Me: ROFL x10)

(Sesshomaru: I was Edward…)

(Me: -abruptly stoops laughing-….O.O……)

Emmett: O.O…..

Edward:-faints-…._creepy_…

Emmett quietly logs out.

Kagome logs in.

Kagome: Did you hear? Last night Sango was arrested! ON HALLOWEEN!

(Me:….why….?)

Kagome: Guess what her costume was?!

(Me: I suddenly wish I was blind so I couldn't see this conversation…)

Kagome: She was Shippo!

(Me: THANK GOD!!!)

Edward: Isn't she scared of shippo?

Kagome: Yeah…she started running up and down the street screaming her head off…she cops finally came and shot her cuz she was spazzing out.

Edward:…..

Sango has logged on.

Kagome: ….

Sango: *BEEEEEEP*

Edward: …

Kagome: …

Sango:…*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BLA BLEEP! BeEEpp! BEEEEpppp! BEEEo BEEEp BEOP BEP BEP BLA BLEEEEEEEEEEEP!*

(Me: O.O……thank the heavens for censors….)

Kagome: …O.O….

Edward:…O.O….

Sango calmly logs off.

Edward:…..So….were you for Halloween Kagome?

Kagome: The Shikon Jewel.


	10. Note Intro to Vampire Knight Characters

* Note- from here on out there will be random special appeareances by some of the Vampire Knight characters. If you have seen Vampire Knight, good for you, you'll probably understand most of this. However, if you haven't seen Vampire Knight your life has no meaning and you better go watch it b4 your brain explodes from lack of Vampire Knight. Thank you and enjoy!

Kaname: Please…remember to review…

Ichijo: Because every time author-chan gets a new review…

Yuuki: She makes a new chapter! :D

Akatsuki: We're forgetting something…

Ruka: We are?

Aido: Oh right…

Rima: The author of this fanfic does not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters.

Ichijo: Ah, Rima-chan, your so smart!

Shiki: ….Bye….


	11. WOOF!

Me: Well, I got a new review (inujunkie), so here I am, as promised, writing a new chapter! Well anyway, I realized something pretty odd about my story….THERES NO JACOB! So, since I'm a hands-down team Jacob-er, I knew I just HAD to add him! ON WITH THE STORY!

Aido: I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world!

Akatsuki: Come on Barbie lets go party!

Aido: Ooh Ooh Ooooh!

: EDWARDS A BARBIE ADDICT:

: EDWARDS A BARBIE ADDICT:

: EDWARDS A BARBIE ADDICT:

: EDWARDS A BARBIE ADDICT:

: EDWARDS A BARBIE ADDICT:

: EDWARDS A BARBIE ADDICT:

: EDWARDS A BARBIE ADDICT:

: EDWARDS A BARBIE ADDICT:

: EDWARDS A BARBIE ADDICT:

Me: Whoa! What's with the spam?!

…………………

Me: WHO DID THAT?!

: EDWARDS A BARBIE ADDICT:

: EDWARDS A BARBIE ADDICT:

: EDWARDS A BARBIE ADDICT:

: EDWARDS A BARBIE ADDICT:

: EDWARDS A BARBIE ADDICT:

: EDWARDS A BARBIE ADDICT:

Me: STOP!!!!

: EDWARDS A BARBIE ADDICT:

: EDWARDS A BARBIE ADDICT:

: EDWARDS A BARBIE ADDICT:

: EDWARDS A BARBIE ADDICT:

: EDWARDS A BARBIE ADDICT:

Me: DUDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OR DUDETTE!!!!!!!!!

: EDWARDS A BARBIE ADDICT:

Alice logs on.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alice: What is…

ME: IM WARNING YOU!!!

HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alice:…that?

Me: COWARD!

WHOPPAH!!

Alice:…CONFUZZLEMENT!

Alice logs off.

Me: THAT'S IT! AUTHORS TAKING OVER!

: JAMES_DISSCONNECTED:

Me: I should've known…James is psycho…

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!! AGAIN!!!!!

Jacob logs on. WOO!

Edward logs on. Woo…

Jacob: WOOF!

(Me: He is so sexy when he barks…)

Jacob: *Happy slaps Edward* WOOF!

Edward: OW! I WAS JUST HAPPY SLAPPED BY A MUTT!

Jacob: *Happy slaps Edward with a cheese-stick*

Edward: OW! I WAS JUST HAPPY SLAPPED BY A CHEESE-STICK!

(Me: OMG, LOL!)

Jacob: WOOF!


	12. The OTHER ManUMBRELLA

YAY! A new review (Chrissy2884)! And, I would just like to say this to Chrissy2884: Your review did not offend me at all : )!

Sango logs in.

Shippo logs in.

Bella logs in.

Sango: AHHHHHHH!!!!!

Shippo: Whats wrong Sango?

Sango: NO! NO! NOOOOO!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Bella: I love him…

Sango: : SUDDENLY STOPS SCREAMING : Who? SHIPPO??

Bella: NO!

Sango: Oh…:STARTS SCREAMING AGAIN :

Bella: But could he love me back….?

Shippo: Why are you screaming?!?!?!

Bella: I should tell him my feeling!

Sango: STAY BACK! STAY BACK!!!!!!!

Bella: But what if he doesn't feel the same way…

(Me: Who is she talking to…?)

Sango disappears.

Bella: But I can't bear to hold it in any longer…

Shippo: SANGO?! WHERE ARE YOU!?

Sango: UNDER MY UMBRELLA-ELLA-ELLA-ELLA!

Bella: I HAVE to tell him how I feel!

(Me: Do you mean Edward? Cuz if you do I'm pretty sure he already know…)

Bella: NO IM NOT TALKING ABOUT EDWARD!

Rima (Vampire Knight): Then who are you talking about…?

Bella: WHO ELSE?!

Sango: SOMEONE STOLE MY UMBRELLA!

Bella: MIKE NEWTON!

Everyone besides Bella: *GASP*

Mike Newton (a.k.a "The OTHER Man"): REALLY?!?! :D


	13. Um

Alice: Float little baby platypus…float…


	14. NO BACK TALK!

Carlisle: DINOSAURS!

Esme: GORILLAS!

Rosalie: Weirdos!

Carlisle: Don't be rude!

Esme: We raised you better than that, young lady!

Rosalie: You didn't raise me at all …

Carlisle: I don't want to hear your excuses! Just leave! Apologize and leave!

Rosalie: …

Esme: ENOUGH! WE said NO EXCUSES!

Rosalie: Uh … I'm sorry ...?

Carlisle: DON'T YOU DARE! Back talk is NOT allowed, you hear me?

Esme: Go to your room! You have a time out missy!

Rosalie: Are you two high?

Carlisle: You watch your mouth or I'll wash it out with soap you ungrateful little ruffian!

Esme: WHERE OH WHERE DID WE GO WRONG? Such rebellion…

Rosalie: Uh…?

Carlisle: THAT'S IT! THAT THE FINAL STRAW! WE ARE DISOWNING YOU!

Rosalie: WHAT!

Esme: I'm sorry, but you brought this upon yourself! LEAVE US NOW!

Rosalie: BUT-

Carlisle: NOW!

Rosalie was disconnected.

Esme: We're good parents…

Carlisle: One day she'll realize we were only helping her…

(Me: You 2 are insane…)

Carlisle: NO BACK TALK!

(Me: O.O)


End file.
